


The Shenanigans of Seraphina Ryder and Her Favorite Crisis Response Specialist

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: A collection of drabbles from over on tumblr. Will add more tags as I add more to the series. Rated mature since I know I'll be adding smut at some point in the future. Each chapter title will be of the prompt given.





	The Shenanigans of Seraphina Ryder and Her Favorite Crisis Response Specialist

His brows knit together in confusion, Liam surveyed the storage room he’d taken as his own. Nowhere, not in the boxes nor the little combination work bench/shelving unit could he find his shirts. They were gone. Almost as if the laundry dispenser had decided to gobble them up. He didn’t mind being half naked, for the most part, but he usually tried to keep it within his private area since others liked to poke at him for his partial nudity. And, bugger it, he wanted to talk to Seraphina, which meant he’d be walking the entire length of the ship in nothing but his pants and boots. Screw it, she was more important than the digs he knew he’d be suffering the moment he walked out of his room.

“Kosta, what have I said about keeping your shirt on?” Vetra’s laughter washed over him.

“Lookin’ good, Liam!” Gil’s whistle cut through the air while the crisis response specialist made his way past the Nomad.

Shaking his head and laughing to himself, Liam continued down the hallway to Sera’s room. Letting himself inside, he stopped and glanced around. Catching sight of the woman he was looking for, watching her shuffle clothes around in her dresser until she found what she wanted, he let out a snort of laughter at what she pulled out of her drawer.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Oh, hi, Liam!” Sera jumped around to face him, clutching the shirt to her chest. “Uh, no, it’s mine?”

Scrabbling into it, the hem of the shirt hung down almost to her knees and the sleeves fell past her fingertips.

“Mmhmm, yeah, it’s definitely yours,” he sniggered in response, walking over to her and pecking her nose with a brief kiss. Pulling open the dresser drawer she had just been in, he turned to look at her with brows raised. “All of them, Sera? You have all my shirts?”

Flushing a bright pink, Seraphina flopped down onto the foot of her bed. “I didn’t know I had all of them. It’s just… well I like sleeping in them. Kinda feels like a big hug? Comforting…”

“Hey now,” Liam’s voice was hushed, a small catch in his breath. Walking over to kneel in front of her, he cupped her cheek, running his thumb gently over her skin. “I don’t mind. Love it, actually. But… if that’s why you like my clothes so much, maybe… maybe I could bunk here with you instead?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Sera whispered, leaning into his touch. “Stay with me, Liam?”

“Always.”


End file.
